Richard Pearce (1590-1666)/Ancestry
Royal European Ancestry of Richard Pearce (1590-1666) whose four sons all started major families in early colonial New England. Research Notes * Richard Pearce (1590-1666)/List of Famous Descendants * Richard Pearce (1590-1666)/Ancestry * William Deuel Family Ancestry * New England Families, Genealogical and Meorial Record - Vol 4 - Publ 1914, William Richard Cutter, pg 1809-1812 (Pierce Family) (Free on Google Books) Percy Family Ancestry Percy Family Barony # William de Percy, 1st Baron Percy (c1096) - a Norman nobleman who arrived in England immediately after the Norman Conquest of 1066. Founder of the powerful English House of Percy, Earls of Northumberland # Alan de Percy, 2nd Baron Percy (ca. 1069–1135) # William de Percy, 3rd Baron Percy (d.1174/5) # Agnes de Percy, Baroness Percy (1134-1205) # Richard "de Percy", 5th Baron Percy (1166-1243) - (Magna Carta Barons & Signatory) # Henry I de Percy (d.1198) # William III de Percy, 6th Baron Percy (1197–1245) # Henry II de Percy, 7th Baron Percy (1228–1272) # Henry de Percy, 1st Baron Percy (1273-1314) - He fought under King Edward I of England in Wales and Scotland and was granted extensive estates in Scotland, which were later retaken by the Scots under King Robert I of Scotland. He added Alnwick to the family estates in England, founding a dynasty of northern warlords. He rebelled against King Edward II over the issue of Piers Gaveston and was imprisoned for a few months. After his release, he declined to fight under Edward II at the Battle of Bannockburn, remaining at Alnwick, where he died a few months later, aged 41. # Henry de Percy, 2nd Baron Percy (1299-1352) - In 1346, Henry commanded the right wing of the English, at the Battle of Neville's Cross. # Henry de Percy, 3rd Baron Percy (1320-1368) # Henry Percy, 1st Earl of Northumberland (1341-1408) - originally a follower of Edward III of England, for whom he held high offices in the administration of northern England. At a young age he was made Warden of the Marches towards Scotland in 1362, with the authority to negotiate with the Scottish government. # Henry Percy (1364-1403) # Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland (c1392-1455) # Ralph Percy (1425-1464) - Killed in the War of the Roses/ Battle of Hedgeley Moor - md Eleanor Acton - Governor of Bamburgh Castle and a supporter of the Lancastrian side in the Wars of the Roses. # Peter Percy (1447-1510) - standard bearer for Richard III at battle of Bosworth Field 1485. # Richard Percy (1500-1570) or Percy - Built Pearce Hall, Yorkshire, England # Richard Pearce (1553-1641) or Percy - # Richard Pearce (1590-1666) - md Martha Jacobs - visited New England and left behind four sons, but he returned to England. Charlemagne Royal Ancestry #'Munderic der Franken (bef531-)' - a Merovingian claimaint to the Frankish throne. He was a wealthy nobleman and landowner with vast estates in the region around Vitry-le-Brûle. #'Mummolin der Franken (bef548-)' - a Mayor of the Palace of Neustria #'Bodegisel II der Franken (bef565-)' - Palace Mayor and Duke of Sueve and his wife probably Saint Oda, Abbess of Amay. #[[Arnulf of Metz (582-640)|'Arnulf of Metz (582-640)']] - (aka: Saint Arnulf] - Frankish Bishop of Metz #[[Ansegisel (c606-Bef679)|'Ansegisel (c606-Bef679)']] - Duke and Servant to King Sigbert III of Austrasia. Murdered. #'Pepin of Herstal Duke and Prince of the Franks (635-714)' - (aka: Pepin II) - a Frankish statesman and military leader who de facto ruled Francia as the Mayor of the Palace #[[Charles Martel (686-741)|'Charles Martel (686-741)']] - a Frankish statesman and military leader who de facto ruled Francia as the Mayor of the Palace. Stopped Muslim invasion of Europe at Battle of Tours in 732 AD. #[[Pepin the Short (714-768)|'Pepin the Short (714-768)']] - (aka: Pippin The Younger) - First Carolingian King of France #'Emporer Charlemagne (747-814)' - King of the Franks and from 800 the first emperor in western Europe since the collapse of the Western Roman Empire three centuries earlier. #[[Pepin, King of Italy (773-810)|'Pepin, King of Italy (773-810)']] - born Carloman, was the son of Charlemagne and King of the Lombards (781–810) #[[Bernard, King of Italy (797-818)|'Bernard, King of Italy (797-818)']] - was the King of the Lombards from 810 to 818. He was killed for plotting against his uncle, Emperor Louis the Pious. #[[Pepin, Count of Vermandois (c815-?)|'Pepin, Count of Vermandois (c815-854)']] - the first count of Vermandois, lord of Senlis, Péronne, and Saint Quentin. #[[Herbert I, Count of Vermandois (c848-907)|'Herbert I, Count of Vermandois (c848-907)']] - Herbert controlled both St. Quentin and Péronne and his activities in the upper Somme river valley may have caused Baldwin II to have him assassinated in 907. #[[Herbert II, Count of Vermandois (884-943)|'Herbert II, Count of Vermandois (884-943)']] - His marriage with a daughter of king Robert I of France brought him the County of Meaux. #[[Robert de Vermandois, Count of Meaux (918-968)|'Robert de Vermandois, Count of Meaux (918-968)']] #[[Adele of Meaux (c950-c980)|'Adele of Meaux (c934-c982)']] - a French noblewoman, she was Countess of Chalon and later Countess of Anjou. #[[Ermengarde of Anjou (?-?)|'Ermengarde of Anjou (c956-c1024)']] - the Countess of Rennes, Regent of Brittany. #[[Judith of Brittany (982-1017)|'Judith of Brittany (982-1017)']] - part of an important double marriage alliance between Normandy and Brittany first recorded by William of Jumièges, #[[Robert II, Duke of Normandy (c1000-1035)|'Robert I, Duke of Normandy (c1000-1035)']] - fought in Norman civil wars #[[William I, King of England (1027-1087)|'William I, King of England (1027-1087)']] - (aka: William the Conqueror) - In 1066 became first Norman king of England. # Henry I of England (1068-1135) - King of England, md Matilda of Scotland # Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) - daughter of Henry I, md. Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - King of England - md Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (c1124-1204) - claim to English throne as grandson of Henry I (Treaty of Wallingford) # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England, John Lackland Plantagenet of England - primogeniture son of Henry II, md Isabella, Countess of Gloucester (?-c1217) # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - - King of England, Henry III Plantagenet of Winchester - primogeniture son of King John, md Eleanor of Provence (c1223-1291) # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, m. Eleanor of Castile (1202-1244) - See Plantagenet Family Line for a continuation of his ancestry. # Edward II of England (1284-1327) - King of England - primogeniture son of Edward I, md. Isabella Capet (c1295-1358) # Edward III of England (1312-1377) - King of England for over 50 years and instigated the 100 Years War - m. Philippa of Hainaut - see Plantagenet Family Line # John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) - titular King of Castile and Leon. # Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) - she m. Ralph de Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland (c1364-1425) # Eleanor Neville (1398-1472) - m. Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland # Ralph Percy (1425-1464) - Killed in the War of the Roses - md Eleanor Acton # Peter Percy (1447-1510) - Res: Yorkshire England # Richard Percy (1500-1570) or Percy - Res: Pearce Hall, Yorkshire, England # Richard Pearce (1553-1641) or Percy - Immigrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony # Richard Pearce (1590-1666) - md Martha Jacobs House of Wessex - Early English Royalty By way of Richey / Chapman / Potter / Marbury / Raleigh lineage: Source: Online Medieval and Classical Library - The Anglo-Saxon Chronicles for entry dated 552AD, compiled at the time of Alfred the Great. Cerdic was the father of Cynric, Cerdic was the son of Elesa, Elesa of Esla, Esla of Gewis, Gewis of Wye, Wye of Frewin, Frewin of Frithgar, Frithgar of Brand, Brand of Balday, Balday of Woden. (Any ancestry for Cerdic of Wessex is highly suspect and probably wrong.) # Cerdic of Wessex (-534), First King of the West Saxons (r.519-534), was a Saxon earldorman who founded a settlement on the coast of Hampshire, England in 495 AD, assumed the title of King of the West Saxons in 519, and became the ancestor of the English royal line, all other English kings endeavoring to trace their lineage directly to him. The Saxons were one of several barbaric tribes from Germany that invaded Britain shortly after the departure of the Roman Empire. # Cynric of Wessex (-560), son of Cerdic of Wessex (-534) who continued to reign in his father's stead as King of Wessex and subjugating the surrounding territory in many battles. # Caewlin of Wessex (-593), son of Cynric of Wessex (-560). Influential in helping his father lead the Saxon Armies in driving the Britains from the Wessex region. But in 592/593 he was deposed and many of his family killed along with himself. # Cuthwine of Wessex (c565-), son of Caewlin of Wessex (-c593). This family was evicted violently from the throne of Wessex by their cousin Ceol in the year 592. They did not regain it for many generations until the time of Cenred below. # Cutha Cathwulf (592-), son of Cuthwine of Wessex (c565-). Lived in exile in Upper Thames region and then in 620 moved to Devonshire region. # Ceolwald of Wessex, son of Cutha Cathwulf (592-). Born c. 615, in 688 he undertook a pilgrimage to Rome to be baptised of Pope Sergius and died there one week later. # Cenred of Wessex, son of Ceolwald of Wessex. (Lived 640?-712?) Returned to the throne as King of Wessex. # Ingild of Wessex (-718), son of Cenred of Wessex, brother of Ine of Wessex who abdicated the throne of Wessex in 726 to make a sacred pilgrimage to Rome. # Eoppa of Wessex, son of Ingild of Wessex. (lived 707?-770?) # Eafa of Wessex, son of Eoppa. (lived 730-790?) # Ealhmund of Kent, son of Eafa, ruled briefly as King of Kent in the year 784. # Egbert, King of Wessex (c769-839) son of Ealhmund of Kent, he was able to wrest control of both Wessex and Kent from the King of Mercia (c 790-839). # Aethelwulf, King of Wessex (c795-858), helped his father conquer the Kingdom of Kent in 825 and inherited his fathers throne in 839. While king he repelled several Viking invasions and undertook a pilgrimage to Rome in 855. Several of his sons succeeded to his thone in turn until the youngest, thru which the royal line continued. # Alfred the Great, King of Anglo-Saxons (ruled 871-899), son of King Æthelwulf of Wessex and Osburga. # King Edward the Elder, son of King Alfred the Great of Wessex andEalhswith. # King Edmund I, son of Edward the Elder and Eadgifu of Kent. # King Edgar of England, son of King Edmund I and Ælfgifu of Shaftesbury. # King Ethelred II, son of King of England] and Ælfthryth. # King Edmund Ironside, son of King Ethelred II and Ælfgifu of York # Prince Edward the Exile, son of King Edmund Ironside of Wessex and Ealdgyth. # Margaret of Wessex (c1045-1093) (aka St Margaret of Scotland), md Malcolm III of Scotland # Matilda of Scotland (c1080-1118), md Henry I, King of England (1068-1135) # Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167), md Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - King of England - md Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (c1124-1204) - claim to English throne as grandson of Henry I (Treaty of Wallingford) # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England, John Lackland Plantagenet of England - primogeniture son of Henry II, md Isabella, Countess of Gloucester (?-c1217) # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - - King of England, Henry III Plantagenet of Winchester - primogeniture son of King John, md Eleanor of Provence (c1223-1291) # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, m. Eleanor of Castile (1202-1244) - See Plantagenet Family Line for a continuation of his ancestry. Category:Ancestries of individuals